Character Idea/French Polynesia/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance This idea is created by FranceSwitzerland. French Polynesia will have brown hair, normal green eyes, small ears and a big mouth. He also has a big brown mustache and brown beard all over his face, similar to Sweden, French Polynesia is a very defensive playing player, but his attacks mostly with using his Power Shots are also really good. When you activate French Polynesia's Power Button, he will transform in a groom. He will wear a smoking and gets a red big birthday cake in his arms with: "married" on it in is his arm. He will throw it to the opponent and when he touches it, he will be pushed hard away and become unconscious. __TOC__ Power Shots French Polynesia has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Birthday Cake Shot (Ground Shot) Another red birthday cake will appear in the middle of the field on a table. French Polynesia runs to it and he starts to pick up the table with the birthday cake. First, he throws the table to the opponent. When the opponent touches the table, he will mostly become unconscious and pushed hard away. Right after that, French Polynesia will throw the birthday cake as he had that still in his arms. The birthday cake carries the ball and when the opponent touches it, he will explode an disappear for around 3 seconds. The ball will softly appear on the ground and French Polynesia can easily score. This Ground Shot is not very hard to hold, but you have to know the trick. Just dodge the table and after that counter the birthday cake. Wedding Day Shot (Air Shot) French Polynesia's side of the field will transform in a place where people marry with each other. A lot people will appear on the field and French Polynesia will marry with a girl that also appeared on the stage. She gives French Polynesia a ring. But there goes something wrong, and all people will run to the goal of the opponent and kick him, making him unconscious and push him away. French Polynesia will become really angry and throws the ring to the goal of the opponent. The ring carries the ball and when the opponent touches it, he will explode and the ball will knock away softly. French Polynesia will kiss his girl and the field will be normal again. French Polynesia can easily score, if the opponent has knocked the ring. Also it can be already a goal if the opponent hasn't even touched the ring. This Power Shot is really good, because there is such as big knock back effect by the running people. Also the ring has a really good effect. Alphabet Shot (Counter Attack) French Polynesia will go in the air. He has a book in his hands and opens it. Out of the book comes 13 radom letters flying all to the goal. They all push the opponent softly away, but he can become unconscious of this. Somewhere at the end, a the letter B will fly fastly straigh-line to the opponent. This letter has always the ball and when the opponent touches he explodes and the ball will softly knock away. French Polynesia can easily score. This Counter Attack is really good, because it pushes the opponent hard away. Also it scores a lot and is very hard to hold. It also seems that the opponent can't counter often the letter B and that gives French Polynesia another chance to score easily. Unlock Requirements Win the Head Cup 30 times with New Zealand, Australia, Indonesia and Fiji or pay the amount of points D&D Dream gives him. Costume It's the Ring Costume. It looks like a big red ring on the head of French Polynesia. After some seconds, it will shoot a laser starting on the ground and goes to the opponent on the ground. After 3 seconds, the laser will be gone. When the opponent touches it he will be pushed high in the air and becomes unconscious. This is similar to the obstacle in stage 4 in Death Mode, but here is goes on the ground some meters to the goal of the opponent. It's an SS Rank Costume and you can pay it for 3,900,000 points. Stats Upgrades *Speed Upgrade: +6 *Jump Upgrade: +2 *Kick Upgrade: +2 *Dash Upgrade: +3 *Power Upgrade: +2 Trivia * French Polynesia is an island ground in Oceania. The biggest island is Tahiti. Western of it are Cook Islands, Niue, American Samoa, Samoa and Tokelau. Northern of it is Kiribati and eastern of it are the Pitcairn Islands. * French Polynesia is a famous marry place, that's the reason of the Power Button Effect, Power Shots and Costumes. * The Tahiti alphabet has only 13 letters and one of the letters that isn't in that language is the letter B. That's the reason of the Counter Attack. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland